


If I See You Again

by halmerny



Category: Runaways (Comics), Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bisexual Female Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Marvel Universe, One Night Stands, deanoru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:45:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halmerny/pseuds/halmerny
Summary: Deanoru one night stand one shotORKarolina meets Nico at a bar and ends up going home with her





	If I See You Again

Karolina plays with the shot glass in her hand, swirling the clear liquid around before she takes the full gulp, the fire the alcohol caused sliding down her throat, making her feel the warmth all over again. It was her fourth shot of the night, which hadn’t gone as expected. It’s her last night in the city and it was supposed to be spent with the tinder date she had set up, but after an hour of waiting, she gave up on the idea that her date would ever show up.

Instead, she took a lyft to a lesbian bar nearby. If she wasn’t going to get laid tonight, she might as well be drunk. She slides the shot glass back to the bartender, reluctantly asking for another. When she hands her another shot, Karolina doesn’t think about it. She downs it almost instantly, her face scrunching up at the strength of the liquor. She sets the shot glass down, finally noticing the girl sitting next to her, only two seats away, who was eyeing her amusedly.

“Impressive,” was all the other girl said. Karolina finally gets a good look at her, and once she looks, she can’t stop. She was dressed in all black--tightly fitted pants which hugged her waist. Over it was a black shirt which was covered by a black leather jacket that suited her perfectly. The way the other girl was looking at Karolina multiplied the warmth she was feeling—this time spreading to places it hadn’t yet reached.

She blushes instantly, turning to face the other girl. “Thank you for thinking that but I promise you, I’m actually quite the embarrassing drunk.” Both girls lightly chuckle and Karolina wishes she hadn’t opened her mouth. “Sorry, that was a terrible attempt at flirting. I never know how to talk to pretty girls.” She instantly curses herself for once again opening her big mouth. She’s about to turn away from her when the girl decides to get up from her seat and take the one directly next to Karolina’s, a smirk on her face.

“Can I buy you a drink? I have a thing for embarrassing drunk girls who don’t know how to flirt.” She smiles at her and Karolina thinks this might be the prettiest girl she’s ever seen.

“Guess it’s your lucky day, then.” She smiles back at Nico, who turns her attention over to the bartender.

“One of whatever she’s having, Brenda. And I’ll take my usual.”

Her usual, huh? Karolina’s not surprised. She seems very… Experienced at this. But does she care? No, she really, really doesn’t.

“You always buy random girls drinks at bars without asking for their names first?” Karolina doesn’t know where her confidence comes from, but once it’s there, she can’t will it away.

“Only when they’re as beautiful as you.” The other girl shines a seductive smile at Karolina, making her whole body melt. “I’m Nico,” she extends a hand to her, which Karolina takes almost too quickly.

“Karolina,” she responds, clearing her very, very dry throat.

“So, Karolina… Are you from around here?” Brenda hands them their drinks and Karolina notes that Nico is a whiskey girl.

“Uh, no. This is actually my last night in the city. I’m just visiting. I’m from LA.” Karolina picks up the shot glass, watching Nico take a sip of her whiskey.

“Ah, of course. LA girls.” Nico laughs, taking another sip of her drink. “What’re you doing in New York?”

“I’m here for work,” Karolina responds, her voice soft.

“What do you do, Karolina?”

“I’m a publicist for a non-profit organization. We’re here looking to promote alternative energy sources for big cities. New York was our last stop.” She finally takes the shot of vodka she had been playing with, setting the empty glass back down.

“Fancy. You look awfully young to be this successful,” Nico leans in, and Karolina stares into her deep brown eyes, mesmerized by them.

“I graduated high school a year early. Was done with university at 21 and I was working for this company almost directly afterward. I’ll be coming up on 3 years with them soon, actually.”

“Seems like you’ve got your life figured out.” Nico looks like she’s going to say more, but she stays quiet. Karolina doesn’t ask her what she does for a living. It’s not something Nico seems like she wants to talk about. 

Karolina’s drunk. She’s feeling the warmth everywhere now, but particularly in one place. And maybe it’s the alcohol talking, but she stands up, making a move so bold, she almost instantly regrets it.

“Do you want to get out of here?” The words come out in a whisper, her face only inches away from Nico’s. Nico almost immediately stands up too, placing a hundred dollar bill on the counter.

“Keep the change, Brenda.” 

———————————

Karolina steps out of the black car, Nico directly after her. She had kept quiet about Nico having a personal driver, not knowing the full story behind it. She’s standing in front of a very tall building in what she heard Nico call the “Upper West Side,” which she recognized as a wealthier area of New York City. 

The ride up the elevator is quiet. Nico had pressed the button for the 37th floor, needing a special key card to access it. It was the largest number in the list of buttons in front of her.

When the elevator doors open, Karolina almost loses her breath. A breathtaking panoramic view of both the apartment and the city becomes visible before her, twinkling lights shining from the city below. Karolina follows Nico away from the foyer and into her living room, which was about the size of Karolina’s apartment in LA.

“Make yourself comfortable. I’ll make us some drinks.” Karolina watches Nico retreat to the bar behind the couches, pouring herself a glass of whiskey and Karolina a glass of vodka. Karolina takes a seat on one of the couches, her eyes trained on Nico.

Once Nico joins Karolina on the couch, she finally asks the question she’s been dying to have answered.

“So… Are you going to explain why I’m in an apartment that probably cost around a billion dollars?” She laughs, wanting the question to come off lightheartedly.

“Ah, yes. The million dollar question.” Nico takes a sip of her whiskey, her eyes trained on Karolina intensely. “My parents are the CEOs of a big tech company. I’m a trust fund baby.” She says the last words bitterly and Karolina doesn’t pry. “I mean, I work for the company too,” she clarifies. “I just don’t know that it’s something I want to continue doing.” 

“I see.” She stands up, walking toward the glass windows that provided the room with a breathtaking view of New York City. “The girls you bring up here must eat this shit up, huh?” 

She turns around and Nico is standing right behind her, watching her carefully. Her eyes flicker down to Karolina’s lips momentarily, making warmth spread to her cheeks. 

“I only bring the extra-special ones up here.” Her answer sounds like a pick up line, but Karolina senses the honesty in her words. “Most of the time, I rent a hotel room.”

“Oh yeah?” She smirks, taking a step toward Nico. “And what makes someone extra special?” 

Their faces are inches apart. Karolina can feel Nico’s breath against her chin, her heart beating rapidly against her chest. 

“Two things. One, I know that we won’t sleep until dawn.” She moves closer to Karolina, her lips now almost brushing against hers. “Two, I’d want to make them breakfast in the morning.” 

Nico smiles, only for a second, before pressing her lips firmly against Karolina’s, making every inch of her body beg for more. 

Karolina completely succumbs to her, to this girl that’s half a foot shorter than her and yet still holds all the power. 

Nico presses Karolina against the window, her lips traveling down to her neck, which makes Karolina let out an involuntary moan.

Nico pulls back for a moment, watching the anguish on Karolina’s face, clearly enjoying the effect she has on her.

“Oh, I’m gonna have fun with you tonight.” She smirks and takes Karolina’s hand in hers, pulling her up the stairs to Nico’s bedroom.

They’re barely up there for two seconds before Nico pushes Karolina onto the bed, climbing over her in a swift movement. It’s dark in the room aside from the hundreds of twinkling lights in the city below that shine through the glass windows and into the room, setting the mood perfectly.

Nico’s lips are immediately back on Karolina’s, her hands roaming Karolina’s body, getting to know every inch of her. The contact sends shivers all through her body and she has to stop herself from letting out another moan, not wanting to seem too pathetic.

But then Nico’s lips are back on Karolina’s neck and she can’t help the sound that escapes her parted lips, her back arching slightly to let Nico know she has permission to continue, to never, ever stop what she’s doing

She can feel the smirk against her neck as Nico’s fingers fumble with the hem of Karolina’s shirt, almost asking her if it’s okay if she removes it. Karolina brings her hands to Nico’s, guiding her own shirt up over her head which breaks their contact for one very excruciating second. Nico’s about to close the distance between them when she apparently decides to make Karolina suffer even more and hovers over her, removing her shirt as well, which Karolina decides to forgive her for.

She stares at Nico’s body, at every single inch of her perfect skin, and she almost gives in to her completely. Everything about this girl was perfect and she couldn’t believe she would get the pleasure of being hers for the night.

Nico gives her another one of her heart-melting smirks and returns her lips back to Karolina’s skin, this time letting them roam below her neck. 

Every inch of skin that Nico’s lips touch is on fire. Karolina’s head is spinning, consumed by this gorgeous girl on top of her. 

She’s almost too distracted to notice Nico removing Karolina’s bra, cold air gliding over her now exposed chest. 

Nico must notice the goose bumps on Karolina’s skin, because she leans in to whisper seductively in her ear. “Don’t worry, you’ll be warm enough in no time.” 

With another smirk, Nico’s lips are now on Karolina’s breasts, her tongue gently gliding against her bare skin until it reaches its target. Karolina’s breathing intensifies, her fingers grabbing onto the bed sheets underneath her to keep her from completely exploding.

She thinks Nico can’t possibly torture her any further, but she’s wrong. Nico’s hands slide down the front of her body until they reach the buttons on Karolina’s pants, undoing them in a swift motion. She lets her hands slip into her pants, just above her underwear, which Karolina knew was now probably soaked. Her fingers hover over her, teasing her relentlessly, rubbing gentle circles against her, and Karolina almost begs her to continue, to put her out of her misery. 

She can’t hold back anymore, she lets out the moan she had been keeping in, and it comes out a lot louder than she anticipated. She expects Nico to stop, to tease her over how easy she was being right now, but she doesn’t.

In fact, it seems to only fuel Nico’s fire, her lips leaving their spot on Karolina’s nipple to glide down her body, resting just above the waistline of her pants. 

With heavy breaths, Nico removes Karolina’s pants, leaving her completely exposed, with the exception of her red lace underwear. Nico bites her lip and gazes down at her, her eyes locking with Karolina in the most sensual way possible.

Karolina can’t take it anymore. She can’t take the thought of not having her anymore. 

She sits up, which clearly takes Nico by surprise, and flips them over, leaving her on top of Nico now. Nico starts to protest, clearly not liking the shift in power, but Karolina doesn’t let her continue.

“I’m going first,” Karolina whispers breathily, pushing Nico back against the pillow with a smirk of her own. Nico quickly adjusts to this newfound dominance and obliges, grabbing Karolina by the waist to place her directly over Nico, the friction causing both of them to whimper impatiently. 

She plays with the hem of Nico’s pants, toying with the idea of teasing her back. 

But her impatience outwins her and she removes Nico’s pants almost too quickly, her fingers gliding up her thighs to now rest on top of the very spot that makes Nico release the moan that sends an electric shock through Karolina’s body, which gives her the confidence to say what she says next.

“Looks like I’m the CEO tonight.” 

With a smirk, she leans back in, and shows her who’s boss. 

———————————

Karolina wakes up to the sound of city life below. It’s bright in the room. They had forgotten to close the curtains last night, having been completely lost in each other for hours.

Nico was right—they didn’t sleep until dawn. She was almost sure her entire body was covered in hickeys, but she didn’t care. Completely worth it. 

She lets out a yawn and turns to find the spot where Nico had been sleeping empty. She frowns, wondering where Nico went, until she remembers something Nico had told her last night. Something about making breakfast. 

She immediately gets up from the bed, putting her clothes back on, and heads downstairs.

She has to explore for a few minutes to actually find Nico’s kitchen—a struggle she wishes she had herself. But once she found the kitchen, she couldn’t contain her smile. Nico was surrounded by food. She had already made a variety of breakfast food for them, now focused on the omelettes she was making in a fancy-looking frying pan.

Karolina raises an eyebrow curiously, walking toward Nico. 

“Good morning, sunshine. Hungry?” 

“How can I not be, after the night we just had?” Karolina wraps her arms around Nico’s waist from behind, pressing a soft kiss to the nape of her neck. 

“Good, because I made a lot. I wasn’t sure what you liked, so I just made everything.” She wasn’t wrong. On the counter were plates of waffles, pancakes, bacon, sausages, fruit bowls, and the eggs Nico just finished making. Karolina chuckles and takes a seat at one of the bar stools, watching Nico bring over the last of the plates.

The conversation over breakfast flows so naturally. They talk about their lives—daily routines, work, Nico’s reluctance to take over her parent’s company. Nico is easy to talk to. If she lived in New York, she would want to see her again. The sadness of that realization washes over Karolina, but she pushes it away. She knew what she was getting herself into.

She checks her phone and sees the time—12:01 PM. She has to be at the airport in an hour and she still had to make a stop back to her hotel. 

Nico notices the sadness in her eyes and lifts up her chin softly, pressing a peck to Karolina’s lips. “You okay?” 

With a sigh, Karolina nods, giving Nico another peck. “Yeah, I just have to go. My flight’s soon.” 

“Oh. Yeah. Of course.” Nico stands up, holding a hand out for Karolina to take. She takes it and lets her guide her back to the living room where the rest of her stuff is. 

“I wish I could stay longer,” she admits, 

“I know. But we knew this was gonna happen, right?” 

Nico sounds unsure and Karolina just nods, picking up her stuff. 

“Well… If you ever find yourself in LA…” she trails off with a nervous laugh, wondering if Nico gets to go to LA a lot for her job and with how much money she has.

“Oh, I will definitely hit you up.” She smirks and grabs Karolina’s phone, entering her number in it. “Call me sometime.” 

“I will,” Karolina smiles, but she knows the likeliness of this going anywhere is slim. 

“And if you’re ever in New York again…” 

“I’ll give you a call.” 

They stare at each other for a moment and Karolina’s the one who leans in this time, pressing a firmer kiss to Nico’s lips, a kiss that said everything Karolina felt about the night—about Nico. A kiss so fervent and desperate, it felt like the very last time. Ever. 

When she pulls back, Nico looks like she’s trying to hide her sadness as much as Karolina is. 

“I better get going.” Nico nods and walks Karolina to the elevator doors.

“Have a safe flight. It was really, really nice meeting you, Karolina.” Nico gives her a genuine smile, Karolina reciprocating immediately. 

“It was wonderful meeting you too, Nico.” 

They stare at each other for another minute before the elevator doors open and Karolina slides in, not breaking eye contact with Nico until the doors were fully closed and she was alone. 

Her night might’ve not gone as originally planned, but in that moment, she’s thankful she was stood up, because a night with Nico was better than a night with anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!! This is my first Deanoru written fic so please leave feedback and let me know how you liked it :)


End file.
